


Apart Together

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: College, Don't worry, Happy Ending, It's another Text Fic !, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Some hanamura bros moment thrown in, Talking About The Future, Texting, Thinking about growing up apart from each other engages confessions, but with comfort, like very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: < I know its hard but< life is like that we have to be separated sometimes< i dont wana leave either u know< if i could stay i would> Then stay.< what ?> Stay with me.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji, Some background Kannao thrown in
Comments: 2
Kudos: 77





	Apart Together

**Author's Note:**

> oh look a text fic done in one sitting  
> what ? the other long running fic i need to finish ? ................ i'm sorry i'll come back to it when i'm in the mood  
> it's a bad time for writing for me right now sorry

**From Yu-kun**

> I heard you and Yukiko will share an apartement.

< yeah thats the plan ! while i go to police academy she'll take care of her inn and all

< im kinda excited to be honest ! i mean we'll get to hang out everyday together !

< oh we were already kinda doing that isn't it ?

> Yeah sort of.

> But that's really nice, good for you.

< why are you askin this all of a sudden actually ?

> I wanted to know what you will be doing, I know we all will grow apart from each other but I wanted to see at least where.

< aw thanks for looking out for us !

< i hope you'll be doin well too ! i mean you're you you'll be fine im sure !

> Thank you Chie.

> But,

> nevermind.

< what is it ? is there a problem or something ?

> Nothing sorry.

* * *

**From Teddie**

> SENSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

< What is it Teddie ?

> YOSUKE SAYS HES GONNA GO TO THE CITY

< And ?

> I don't want him to leave !!!!!

> i want to stay with and mama bear and papa bear !!!!!!

< Teddie, Yosuke wants to do things in his life, and he can't do those if he stays in Inaba with you.

< That doesn't mean he'll be going away forever of course.

> BUT !!!!!

> DONT YOU WANNA BE WITH HIM TOO

< Well,

< Well of course I want to...

> SEE ??

> IF HE LEAVES I CANT SEE HIM ANYMORE

> YOU KNOW HOW I FEEL RIGHT ????

> YOU DONT WANT FOR HIM TO BE GONE EITHER RIGHT ????

-

> sensei ?

< I'm sorry Teddie,

< Something came up i need to go.

> oh........ ok sensei ! have a beary good day !!

< Thank you.

* * *

**From Ted**

> youre gonna be going all alone yosuke ???

< yea for colege

> NOOOOOOO

> cant you stay ????

< ted i told u MULTIPLE TIMES i wana go 2 colege

< il need to mov 2 the city

< ul stay wth mom & dad

> BUT I DONT WANT YOU TO LEAVE

< flatery wil get u nowhere

> NO I WANNA STAY WITH U YOSUKE

> I LOVE YOU YOSUKE

-

> YOSUKEEEEEEEE

< im crying shut up

< im sorry ted but we'll have to say bye sometimes

< dont worry well still talk

< but i have places to be and a path to go

< and you cant come with me

< its not like its the end of everything !

< ill visit you sometimes

> you mean it ?

< ofc you dumbass bear

< im stuck with u till the end of my days

> YOSUKEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

> IM SO PROUD OF YOOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUUU

> THE BABY BEAR GETS OUT OF THE CAVERN

< IF THERES A BABY BEAR HEER ITS U

* * *

**To Kanji**

> Say,

> If you could live with Naoto would you take the opportunity ?

< WHAT

< HEY THERE'S NOTHING GOING ON BETWEEN ME AND HER

> I mean growing apart from her,

> If you could stay with her, would you ?

< I SAID THERE ISN'T ANYTHING

> Answer the question.

> Please.

< oh

<

< Well,

< Of course i don't wanna grow apart NOT ONLY HER ALL OF YOU GUYS, but ya know, she has stuff to do and all

< And it's not like we'll not see each other again !

> I see.

> But

> what if you really wanted to stay with them

> that you really want them to stay with you ?

< Well i'll ask or do something at least !

< Ya know if you...

< Well if I got the huh "subext" ? Is that how you call it ?

> Yes.

< Well if i get the subtext or whatever I'm getting from that question, if you have someone like that senpai ya should tell them.

< Probably.

> I... see.

> Sorry to bother you with that question I needed to hear all of this from someone else I think.

> I was doubting something, it feels better to hear that I'm maybe not taking an awfull decision.

> Thank you Kanji.

< No prob senpai go kick some ass !

< Or huh tell some stuff.

> Also,

< ?

> It's not too late for you either.

> You can ask her you know.

< THERES NOTHING GOING ON I SWEAR

> You'll form a shadow at this rate.

* * *

**From Partner**

> Yosuke, can I talk to you ?

< oh sur whats up

> You plan to go to college right ?

< yep

> Is it...

> Is it tough to leave everyone behind for you ?

< ofc duh

< it took me a while to come to terms with it

< but were not teens anymore we cant just go around like before we have our lives to think about

< oh sorry about the rant

< why ar u asking ?

> Because it's hard.

> i don't want to leave the team...

< I know its hard but

< life is like that we have to be separated sometimes

< i dont wana leave either u know

< if i could stay i would

> Then stay.

< what ?

> Stay with me.

< we talked about this

< we cant share an apartement youre accepted in a college like super fucking far

< im not saying i dont want to room with u i mean who doesn't want to room with their best friend

< but we cant

> I don't care I've made my desicion,

> I'll apply to another college closer to yours.

> I don't care what my parents think either I'm an adult I can take my own desicions.

< dude it's not like we ll forever be apart !

> Thats not the point !

> Being away from Inaba is torture,

> Not only because I miss the others,

> But because I miss you.

> I'm able to see the others go their way even if it hurts,

> But i can't see my life without you anymore.

> I don't want to be apart from you partner even temporarly.

> I refuse to be away from you even just for college.

< but

> Yosuke.

> You told me to be more selfish and to take desicion for myself.

> This is my selfish request.

> Let me room with you even if I have to ditch the best colleges for it.

> Please.

> I want to be with you.

< w

< huh

< i

< if you took this desicion for yoself then i dont think i can stop u

< and i wont act lik i wouldnt love it to room with u

< but

< are u SURE

< i mean its ya know a super good school for u and all u know

> I'm sure.

< huh ok I wont question it more u probably thought a lot about this

< and huh

< u should phrase things beter

< the "be with you" thing i almst tok it the wrong way for a sec

> Actually that's the other thing I need to tell you.

> I hesitated a lot before but I think it would be better to tell you if you're willing to let me stay with you.

> All I ask is to please not hate me.

> Or break our riendship over it.

< BRO i couldnt hate u even if i wantd to !!!!

< wich i dont

< and theres no way in tv world im letin our partnership flush down the drain ill rather die

> If you say so then,

> It's that,

> I think

< u think ?

-

< u thiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiink.......................?

> I think I'm in love with you.

-

> Please respond I can't handle this silence.

< sory i droped my phon what

< im huh shook

< this isnt a joke right

< im not dreamin right

> No and no I'm very serious.

-

> Yosuke ?

< sorry its

< i need to get stuff straight in my head

< well not so traight

< let me answer somethin

< i think u deserve an answer

< i huh

< i dont like guys

> I'm sorry I knew you didn't feel the same way...

< WAITWAITWAIT

< i mean yeah i dont like guys but ur not just some rando !!

< look i huh

< i feel stuff about you

> Stuff ?

< i cant explain ok !

< but i always felt you were special to me

< you have that u know that big precious spot in my heart

< damn that sound sappy

< i think that yeah i like you

< a lot

< i dont really know

> Do I take it as a positive response ?

< hell yeah !

< but

< im kinda scared

< of a lot of stuff

< like relationships and huh

< the guy on guy thing

< but if its you

< its ok

< i just hope youll help me with that

> Of course I will there's no need to rush.

> You'll figure stuff out.

< i HOPE i do

> You will. You always manage eventually.

< ahah thanks

< so huh

< does this make us

< a thing ?

> Do you want to ? I want to.

< well yeah i want to

< just ya know it needs to come up to the brain

> I get it, I have a hard time believing either.

> I thought you would reject me.

< believe me the "did i mentioned im hetero today" part of my brain realy wanted to

< but

< i know deep down i dont want to reject u and i wana be with u too

< and i think we kno the bad idea of denyin ourselfs

> You got that right.

< holy shit lok at the time

< fuckfuckfuck im gonna be late to my shift

< i gotta go but

< we ll lok for places together later ok

> Sure.

< see ya partner

> Love you.

< thats sappy

> I can finally be honest with my feelings expect a lot of PDA from me.

< oh no

> Oh yes.♥

**Author's Note:**

> yes by Apart i didn't mean the verb i meant the short ver of "Apartement" ! DOUBLE MEANING TITLE  
> I hope you enjoyed whatever that is !  
> (also feedback is greatly apprciated just give me the time of day and i'll be happy at this point XD)


End file.
